Thirst
by writerxpirate
Summary: Kiss and tell. Killing, and more killing.
1. Chapter 1

The wind was brisk, the night was cold, the sky was gray, and the leaves scattered away. I half-ran into the gas station to pay, clutching my coat to me. I went toward the back and grabbed a vitamin water from the cooler and headed toward the cash register. There was a man in front of me with a black leather jacket on and dark hair; I couldn't help but think how good he smelled—his cologne wafted toward me as he swung his arm in impatience as he waited for the elderly lady in front of him to pay for her stuff and go. I inhaled slightly, mezmorized in his musky scent. God, he smelled good. Quite suddenly, he turned to face me and I could feel myself blush under his stare; blue piercing eyes that you could get lost in; a strong jaw that was irrestible—I found myself wanting to nip his neck; I bit my lip. "Um, sorry…" he began. "For what?" I asked, a little dazed, I shook my head a bit to clear it. "For staring." he said with a smirk. My face flushed and I found myself sheepish, blabbering. "Oh, I'm sorry too. Couldn't—I mean, the lady left, you can pay for your things now." He chuckled and faced the annoyed store clerk and set his items on the counter—condoms and a cigarette liter?

I let my mind wander and didn't know he was speaking to me till he snapped his fingers in my face. "Sorry—what?" I laughed a little and found myself getting lost in his eyes again. "I said: What's your name?" he repeated. "Elena." I answered finally. He tilted his head and looked at me, contemplating. "Elena," he repeated. "I like it."

"Thanks. What's your name?" I questioned, curious; he had to have a name that was interesting, because he was _so_ interesting himself; the way tendrils of his hair played in front of his eyes, the way he spoke—I could fall asleep to the hum of his voice. He shook his head. "Nice try." I was disappointed and a little confused, I stared at him. "Less is more." he added, his voice turning quiet. I nodded, still not comprehending this man. He waved 'bye and he was gone. I sighed in frustration, watching him leave in his too-expensive car. "Excuse me, you gonna pay or not?"

"Oh! Right. Yeah," I walked to the counter and set my vitamin water on it. "Twenty dollars in gas on pump five."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who added my story to your favorites, it's really appreciated. Sorry that I don't update that much, I try to whenever I can as much as possible. So enough blabber, here's chapter 2 to Thirst. Xx**

It's been a week since I've seen the strange, mysterious, beautiful man. He's been on my mind—way too much, if you ask me; even dreamt about him. And it's always the same dream: I'm sitting at window, a magnificent crow perches itself on the tree branch outside my window, just staring avidly at me…then I blink and _he's_ there beckoning me to let him inside. That's when I wake up. Always.

"Elena!" the sound of Jeremy's voice startled me, I jumped up with a start.

"In here, Jer'." I called, rising up from my bed. I could hear his heavy footfalls, he was rushing to reach me. Next moment, his face pale and body trembling, entered my room. Something was _wrong._ My heart pulsed in my throat, I swallowed. "What happened?" I demanded. He was clutching his side to catch his breath, it coming out ragged. "D-dead…"

My stomach dropped. "_Who's _dead?"

"They're-dead…mom _and _dad."

"W-what? No, no, they _can't_ be…" I spoke with difficulty, my heart pounding in my ears, my insides twisted. I felt sick. Jeremy just nodded, tears embedded in his eyes. "No!" I cried, tears stinging my eyes. "What happened to them, Jeremy?"

He looked down for a moment, then looked at me through his eyelashes. "Car accident." he whispered brokenly…

My world was never the same since that day.

**A Year Later**

"Caroline, you know you can't put that there." I told her as we were putting the decorations up for the Halloween dance in the auditorium; she was trying to put the banner over the school's Alma Mater. She just smirked. "Why not? No one really abides by it, anyway."

"That's true," Bonnie piped in.

"That's not the point, they'll make us take it down. Just put it over the doors." I said, hanging up one of fiber-optic skeletons. She huffed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, ma'am." she retorted, walking the other way.

"So, you hear about the _new guy_?" Bonnie remarked with a twinge of interest on her face. I shook my head. "Nope. Who is he?"

"I haven't seen him, yet. But his name is Stefan Salvatore. Foreign, but sexy, don't you think?" she said, smiling. I laughed a bit. "Whatever you say. He sounds like a old vampire from _Interview With A Vampire_, so I'll just let you call dibs and call it even. Besides, I don't have time to worry about guys right now."

"You said it, not me." Bonnie replied. "but, we'll see him sooner or later." she smiled.


End file.
